Many mechanical devices use shafts to transfer mechanical energy between different components. Often, these shafts may be disconnected in order to disengage the mechanical energy transfer between components. Frequently, shafts having splines are used to transfer this mechanical energy; however, such shafts undergo axial loading when in use, and when being connected and disconnected. Moreover, axial loading may be transferred to other components, causing wear and degradation of the components.